Only For A Few Weeks
by Angizzle loves X
Summary: Troy's wealthy cousin comes in town and Troy wants to make an impression. He says he has a girlfriend, but he doesn't. He gets Gabriella to be his pretend girlfriend But what happens when the true sparks come out? Troyella! TRAILER UP!
1. Trailer

**Bold- narrator**

_Italic: something that happens_

**What happens when an unwanted person comes back in your life?**

"_Troy." Troy's cousin said with a smirk. _

"_Alex." Troy replied coldly. _

**He has everything you don't…**

"_Oh yeah, I practiced with the Lakers a few days ago!" Alex boasted. Troy wanted to punch him._

**but you make sure that you have just as much.**

"_Are you dating anyone?" Troy asked in the hallways at East High._

"_Nah, I'm such a stud." Alex smiled at himself. Troy rolled his eyes. "What about you?"_

"_Oh yeah. She's a total hottie and she's incredibly smart." Troy lied and spotted Gabriella walking towards him. "In fact, she's walking towards us." _

"_Hey Troy." Gabriella said with a friendly smile. _

"_Hey love muffin." _

_Gabriella gave Troy a confused look. "Love muffin?" _

"_Excuse us Alex, I have to walk my princess to class." Alex nodded and left. Gabriella smiled at Alex and glared back at Troy. _

"_Love muffin? Princess?" _

**When you finally get her in your plan…**

"_Fine. I'll do it." Gabriella said finally giving in. _

"_Great. Thanks so much Gabs." Troy said excitedly, hugging Gabriella. _

**will the real sparks fly?**

_Gabriella walked out her door looking stunning as ever. "Wow you look beautiful." Troy said in shock. Gabriella smiled. _

"_I think I might really like Gabriella." Troy said to Chad. _

**But what happens if she still thinks it still just a plan?**

"_I love you, Gabriella." Troy said, meaning it._

_Gabriella laughed playing along. "I love you too, Troy." Troy looked down in disappointment. _

**But what about the unwanted person?**

"_Gabriella, I was wondering if maybe we could have dinner sometime." Alex asked. _

_Gabriella smiled. "Sure." _

**How will you get her to know that you really have feelings for her?**

"_Gabriella, but I really love you!" Troy shouted. _

"_Troy, stop kidding yourself." Gabriella shook her head and left. _

**Starring, **

**Zac Efron as Troy Bolton**

"_Please Gabriella, only for a few weeks!" Troy pleaded. _

**Vanessa Anne Hudgens as Gabriella Montez**

"_Okay, but just don't call me love muffin." She smiled at Troy. _

**Corbin Bleu as Chad Danforth**_  
_

"_Dude, you must really love her." _

**And Jesse McCartney as Alex Bolton**

"_Gabriella, you look absolutely stunning." He smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed. _

**Only For A Few Weeks**

**Coming to a computer screen near you!!!**

**Author's note x**

**Hey all you HSM lovers! What do you think of it? Do you love it? Do you have questions? Want anything specific to happen? **

**Tell me and leave me some lovely reviews!**

**Love and peace!**

**ANGiE**


	2. I hate him

Troy couldn't bare his ears. He just heard that his cousin was coming to visit. "But Mom, I absolutely hate the guy."

"No buts, Troy. Besides maybe you two can bond and you won't hate him as much."

"Mom, when we told him that I started playing basketball, he got his Dad to pay the Lakers to hang out with him. When we told him that I was into snow boarding, he got his Dad to buy him a snow board. And now that I'm into singing, he got professional voice lessons!" He glared at his mother. "Do you see anything wrong with the picture?"

"Honey, just give it a rest. He's just jealous."

"Yeah he becomes jealous and then gets something to top me."

"It's only for a few weeks."

"Fine." He gave in.

His mom was about to walk out but she turned back to Troy. "Oh by the way, remind me to call the East High front office."

"Why?"

"Because Alex will be going to East High for a month."

"WHAT?!"

"Oh I missed that part, didn't I?"

"Maybe!" He yelled sarcastically.

"Okay, well since his dad is on business, he's going to be staying with us for a while. And he can't just miss a whole month of school, so I promised his mother that I would enroll him to East High."

"But Mom! It's just another thing for Alex to take away from me."

"He can't take away East High from you, it's illegal."

"Mom, that's not the point. I really don't like this."

"Troy, just live with it. He's coming Sunday. And when you kids go to school on Monday, you can introduce him to all your friends. You can introduce him to Gabriella."

"Fine." She smiled at her stubborn son and kissed him on the forehead. She walked out Troy's bedroom. Troy heard a doorbell ring but he didn't go get it. His mother yelled from downstairs.

"TROY, GABRIELLA'S HERE."

Troy was too lazy and yelled back, "SEND HER UP HERE."

"Hola, Troy." A very happy Gabriella said walking in Troy's room.

"Hey." He said grumpily.

"Someone is a happy camper today." She said sarcastically.

Troy looked up. "Sorry. I'm just really aggravated."

"Mind to tell me about it?"

"Not really." He muttered. Gabriella gave him a death stare. Troy was trying to fight it but couldn't fight it well. "Okay fine I'll tell you! JUST STOP WITH THE FACE! IT BURNS!"

"Aw, if only Taylor was that easy. Okay so what's up?"

Troy was going to say something until his little sister Sophie (from Cory in the House) walked in his room. "Troy's just jealous of his cousin, who's cuter, plays basketball, snow boards, and sings better than him."

"Sophie, were you listening on our conversation?" Troy asked. Sophie nodded. "GET OUT!" Sophie hurried out.

"Geez…" Gabriella muttered.

"Yeah Sophie pretty much explained the story."

"So what about your cousin?"

"Well my cousin is coming to town."

"Okay…"

"I hate him."

"How can you hate your cousin?"

"I'm getting to that. Can I finish, woman?"

"All right."

"Okay, well whenever I told him I did something he would do it too. When I was six years old, my dad told his dad I started playing basketball. He got his dad to get him to practice basketball with the Lakers. When I was fifteen, my dad told his dad that I like snow boarding. His dad got him professional snow boarding lessons by some Olympic gold medal guy. And now, when my mom told his mom that I liked singing, he got voice lessons."

"Wow."

"I know. That's why I hate him."

"Well, maybe you're being harsh on him. Maybe he changed!"

"Gabi, you're already on his side and you haven't even met him yet."

"I'm not on his side, I'm on yours Troy. I'm sure you're a better singer than him."

"Thank you."

"KIDS, TIME FOR DINNER." Troy's mom yelled from downstairs.

Troy looked at his best friend. "Last one there is a rotten egg."

She smiled. "You're on." They got up quickly and ran out of his room. They ran past Sophie.

Sophie looked at them. "Ughh, kids these days!"

**Author's note x**

**Hola! What do you guys think of it so far?**

**Please review!**

**Hasta la vista baby, **

**ANGiE**


	3. Confrontations and Promises

**That Sunday, **

Tonight was the night his cousin was arriving. Troy was trying to relax in his last hours of total freedom of his cousin. Well that is until, "ALEX IS HERE!" His 14-year old sister, Addie yelled. (From Unfabulous.) Troy grunted up from his bed and went downstairs.

"Hey Sophie." Alex said hugging Troy's little sister. "I bought something for you in Los Angeles."

"What?"

"This!" He held out a doll for Sophie. Sophie shrieked and hugged Alex again.

"Hey Addie." Alex said looking back at Addie. He hugged Troy's other little sister. "I also got something for you."

Addie brightly smiled. "You really didn't need to."

"Ah, but I wanted to." He pulled out a guitar.

Addie's mouth hung out in shock. "Oh my god, Alex!" She exclaimed and hugged Alex tightly.

_God, it's like he has my sisters under his stupid spell. _Troy thought. Alex looked up to Troy.

"Troy." Troy's cousin said with a smirk.

"Alex." Troy replied coldly.

"So much love in our family." Mrs. Bolton whispered to Addie. "Well why don't we eat dinner?" Everyone nodded and they walked to the dining table.

They sat down. Alex sat down next to Sophie. Addie sat next to Troy. Mr. Bolton sat at the head of the table. "So Alex, how's your Dad?"

"Oh, he's going well. He's got a lot of business. He's really bummed that he couldn't come."

"Oh well. That's okay."

Mrs. Bolton set the food on the table. "Oh this all looks delicious, Aunt Lucille." (**A/n that's actually her real name in the movie) **

Lucille couldn't help but smile. Her family never quite complimented on her cooking. "Why thank you, Alex."

"Suck up." Troy whispered disgustingly. Everyone looked up at Troy. Addie hit him on the back of his head. "Ow." Troy said brushing the back of his head.

**The next day, **

"Okay, kids have a good day at school!" Lucille Bolton waved to Troy and Alex as Troy drove out the driveway.

**Later that day, **

It was free period and Troy walked to Alex's locker. "How's your classes?"

"Pretty cool." He said looking bored. "Aren't you like basketball captain here?"

"Yeah, we're undefeated." Troy said in a boasting way.

"Oh yeah, I've been practicing with the Lakers a few days ago!" Alex boasted. Troy wanted to punch him.

"I heard you sing too."

"Oh yeah." Alex nodded. "I got lessons and my teacher said I was doing pretty well."

"Well isn't that great?" Troy asked sarcastically. "Are you dating anyone?" Troy asked .

"Nah, I'm such a stud." Alex smiled at himself. Troy rolled his eyes. "What about you?"

"Oh yeah. She's a total hottie and she's incredibly smart." Troy lied and spotted Gabriella walking towards him. "In fact, she's walking towards us."

"Hey Troy." Gabriella said with a friendly smile.

"Hey love muffin." He put his arm around her shoulder.

Gabriella gave Troy a confused look. "Love muffin?"

"Excuse us Alex, I have to walk my princess to class." Alex nodded and left. Gabriella smiled at Alex and glared back at Troy.

"Love muffin? Princess?" Troy walked off fast with Gabriella. He got them to their secret spot. "Okay, do you mind all of a sudden now I'm 'Love Muffin'" Gabriella said using air quotes.

"I know it's kind of random and I didn't talk to you about it but…"

Gabriella interrupted. "KIND OF RANDOM?!"

"Okay, I got carried away because Alex started bragging about how he sings and plays basketball."

"Where do I get in all of that?"

Troy ignored her. "And I just started talking about a girlfriend."

"Troy…" Gabriella said walking towards Troy. "Why did you lie?"

"The dude makes me want to punch him!" He put his head in his hands furiously. "Please Gabriella, only for a few weeks!" Troy pleaded.

"Fine. I'll do it." Gabriella gave in.

"Great. Thanks so much Gabs." Troy said excitedly, hugging Gabriella. "I guess you're my pretend girlfriend!"

"Okay but just don't call me love muffin." She smiled at Troy.

"Promise." Troy smiled back.

**Author's note x**

**Ahh guys. I'm so tired. It's 2:38 AM and I really wanted to give you another chapter before I go to the beach for the whole weekend. **

**I won't be back until Monday so leave me some lovely reviews!**

**Love to all!**

**ANGiE xx**


	4. Hold hands?

**Author's note x**

**Hey guys! Thanks so much for reviewing! I had a fun time at the beach but I missed writing fanfics! Lol. Well here we go with the next chapter…**

"Okay, what do we have to do first?" Gabriella asked before they walked in the cafeteria.

"Well I guess we can hold hands?"

Gabriella took out her hand. Troy held out his hand too. They had a hard time getting their hands in each other's grip for a moment, until they finally got it. Troy slowly sighed and they walked together in the cafeteria.

Gabriella looked around to see people whispering as they looked at her. She sighed and looked back at Troy. Troy was looking for Alex. "Hey, let's sit here." Gabriella nodded and they sat down at the table. Alex walked towards them.

"Hey guys." He said with a bright smile. Gabriella thought he was pretty cute.

"Hi, we haven't formally met yet." Gabriella said taking her hand out. Alex shook her hand. "I'm Gabriella, Troy's…" She slowly paused. "girlfriend." She finished. She smiled.

"Troy's talked about you a lot." Alex said letting go of Gabriella's hand.

"Oh really?" She smirked at Troy. "Exactly, how long have you talked about me, Troy?"

"Well-." Alex started.

Troy interrupted him. "Well, Gabriella don't we have drama club in a few minutes?"

Gabriella looked back at Troy's watch. "Oh yeah. I have to go. I'll see you there?" Troy nodded. Gabriella got up. "It was nice to meet you Alex." She smiled and left.

"So have you guys kissed yet?" Alex said as Gabriella left.

"Huh?" Troy asked confused about totally forgetting that he was 'dating' Gabriella. "Oh, we're just taking things slowly right now."

"Riight." Alex got up. "Whatever." He left.

**That night, **

"Okay kids, I'm just going to go sightseeing with Alex." Lucille Bolton started. "Troy, Gabriella, make sure you get Sophie to get before 10. And Geena and Zach's mothers will pick them up in about two hours. And Alex and I will be home a little after 10." Troy and Gabriella nodded. Lucille kissed their foreheads and left with Alex.

Troy and Gabriella walked up to Troy's room. Gabriella sat on Troy's bed. "So what exactly am I suppose to say while I'm your girlfriend?"

"I don't know. Say how much you love me and how much you want to be with me forever." He smiled.

"No way, lover boy. I wouldn't say that even if I married you." He laughed.

**Meanwhile with Addie, Geena, and Zach, **

"So Addie, what's with Troy and Gabi?" Geena asked.

"I don't know. I just wish Troy would like her more than his best friend. She's like the big sister I never had."

"She's hot." Zach added.

"Zach, stay out of the conversation." Geena said coldly. Zach held up his hands in defeat and kept on playing video games.

"I just wish he wouldn't be such an idiot and just ask her to be more than friends!" Addie added. "Ugh men…" Addie glared at Zach. "I don't get them."

"I'm with you there, sister." Geena commented.

**Back with Troy and Gabi, **

"Well since we're boyfriend and girlfriend now…" Troy started. "Do you want to go on a date tomorrow?"

Gabriella laughed at Troy's nervousness. "Sure."

Troy sighed happily. "Awesome, you have to wear formal clothes though!"

"Troy, are you bringing me to like a gala?"

"No…" He smiled. "It's a surprise."

**The next night, **

"So does this mean you and Gabriella are dating?" Addie asked helping Troy with his tie.

"Well I'll tell you the whole story later, but yes this is a date."

"Troy, don't blow it. She's an awesome girl."

"Addie, it's not like that. Oh I'll tell you later."

"Why?"

"Because Alex is here."

"Hey man." Alex said walking in Troy's room. "You going on a date with Gabriella?"

"Yeah."

"Well have fun dude."

"I intend on it." He said coldly and left. He got in his car and drove to Gabriella's house. He got out of his car. He knocked on the door. Ms. Montez opened the door.

"Why hello Troy."

"Hi Ms. Montez. Is Gabriella ready?"

"Yes she is. Come on in." Troy nodded and walked in.

"Gabi! Troy's here." Ms. Montez yelled.

"Okay I'm coming." Gabriella yelled back. She walked out and smiled at Troy.

Gabriella looked absolutely stunning. The kind of stunning that would make Troy think 1+111. He held his mouth open in shock. Gabriella smiled at Troy's silliness. "You okay, there Troy?"

"Yeah, I think I'll be fine." He smiled back.

"Okay, I'll see you kids later." Troy and Gabriella nodded. They walked out to Troy's car.

_Wow, Gabriella looks so beautiful. _

Troy's thoughts were interrupted by Gabriella. "So where are we going?"

"No way am I telling you. You're just going to be surprised." She smiled and they got in the car.

**Driving up to their "date spot" **

"Oh my god, Troy…" Troy smiled.

**Author's note x**

**Lol. That's not the best of cliffys because I've seen better! **

**Review please!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGiE**


	5. Accidentally in love

"Troy we're eating in this hotel?" Gabriella said in awe of the biggest hotel ever.

"Not in it, on top of it." He smiled.

"Huh?"

"You'll see." They walked in.

They walked to the top of the hotel. "Troy this is beautiful."

_You sure are. _

"It is." He smiled. They sat down.

The whole night they talked and laughed. Troy realized that Gabriella is a true beauty. He saw more to her than just his best friend.

They stood together looking at the beautiful view of downtown Albuquerque. It was windy so Gabriella shivered a little. Troy noticed so he took his jacket off and placed it on Gabriella's shoulders. She looked up at Troy and kissed him on the cheek. Troy turned his cheek to have their lips meet.

Gabriella was in shock but kissed back. Troy put his arms around her waist. Gabriella hugged his neck. They pulled away for shortness of breath. The smiled as they looked in each other's eyes.

**The next day at school, **

Troy and Chad were in basketball practice during free period the next day. "So how long are you and Gabriella supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend?"

"I planned a month. But I don't know anymore, man…"

Chad stopped and looked at Troy. "What do you mean?"

"Well see last night, we kinda did something…"

Chad interrupted Troy. "You got her pregnant?"

"Are you crazy?! Has your hair gotten to your head?"

"Sorry." Chad mumbled.

"No but I kissed her."

"You didn't."

"I did. And I don't know what that's supposed to mean, if we are just acting the part or the real thing." Chad shook his head as he shot a perfect free-throw.

"I don't know. I ask a girl. Like I said women are a foreign territory to me."

"Yeah so is everything else…" Troy mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

"No."

**That night, **

"Addie, can I talk to you about something?" Troy asked walking in Addie's room.

"Um sure." Addie replied putting away her guitar.

"I need to ask for advice."

"Wow, this is new."

"I know but this is about Gabriella."

"What about her?"

"Well when Alex was coming here, I knew he was going to put a lot of stuff in my face about his awesome life. But I just wanted to tell him that I have just as a great life. I started talking about me having a girlfriend. But as you know that I don't have a girlfriend. As I told him I had a girlfriend, I saw Gabriella. So then she was my girlfriend, well pretend. But when I took her on a date, she was stunning. That night I couldn't take it anymore, I kissed her."

Addie squealed. "ARE YOU SERIOUS!!! This is like the happiest moment of my short life!"

"Okaay, but I don't know if she still thinks we're just acting."

"Wow that sucks."

"Thank you Captain Obvious."

"Sorry, well maybe you should tell her your feelings before someone else does."

"I'll try."

**With Alex, **

Little did Troy and Addie know, Alex was eavesdropping on their conversation. "Bingo." He smirked and walked away.

**Author's note x**

**Ooo. So what is Alex planning? Hmm. I don't know either!!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGiE**


	6. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note x**

**Sorry guys but this isn't a chapter, I really needed some votes on something. **

**Well in the next chapter or so Alex (Jesse) will be singing and I needed to know what song you want him to sing?**

**Beautiful Soul**

**She's No You**

**Right Where You Want Me**

**Tell Her**

**Because You Live**

**Come To Me**

**Best Day of My Life**

**That's a lot of songs. Well take you pick and review it. **

**Love**

**ANGiE xx**


	7. YET ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note x**

**Hey guys! I already got some reviews and votes and I just realized a good song that's also sang by Jesse McCartney. So I am officially adding Just So You Know. **

**But here are the votes so far. **

**Beautiful Soul- 6**

**Right Where You Want Me- 1**

**She's No You- 1 **

**Tell Her- 1**

**Okay guys I really need more votes!**

**LOVE**

**ANGiE xx**


	8. LAST AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's note x**

**Hey guys! Okay, I swear this is the last author's note! But I have more votes and I'm going to be closing the polls later tonight. But here are the polls right now. **

**Beautiful Soul- 8**

**Right Where You Want Me- 1**

**She's No You- 2 **

**Tell Her- 1**

**Just So You Know- 2 (My personal pick) **

**Well keep on voting and I'll pick the winning song tonight. **

**Hasta La Vista Baby, **

**ANGiE xx**


	9. Waiting too long

**Author's note x**

**Okay guys, Just So You Know won. And here's the chapter!**

**The next day, **

It was lunch time. Gabriella was getting her things to leave for lunch. She was at her locker until someone walked up to her. "Hey."

"Hey Tr-Alex?" Gabriella asked turning to Alex who was leaning on the locker next to hers.

"What's up?"

"Oh nothing really. I'm going to meet Troy for lunch in a few."

"Gabriella, I was wondering if maybe we could have dinner sometime." Alex asked.

Gabriella smiled. "Sure."

"Cool, well I'll see you tonight?"

"Totally."

"Awesome. I'll see you later then." He smiled and walked off. Gabriella felt woozy. Alex's charm was absolutely to die for.

Gabriella quickly got her stuff and ran to the cafeteria. "Troy!"

Troy turned to see Gabriella running to him. He smiled. Ever since the other night when they kissed, Troy started crushing on Gabriella.

"Hey Gabi." He smiled as Gabriella sat next to him. "I have something to tell you."

"Oh me too. But you first."

"Okay." He sighed. "I love you, Gabriella." Troy said, meaning it.

Gabriella laughed playing along. "I love you too, Troy." Troy looked down in disappointment.

"So um, what did you need to say?" Troy said trying to forget about what he just did.

"Oh, Alex asked me out."

Troy looked up angrily. "Wait what?"

"Yeah, just a few minutes ago. Just so we could get this straight, when we kissed that was just apart of us being pretend girlfriend and boyfriend, right?"

Troy looked up at Gabriella's hopefulness. "Yeah sure."

Gabriella hugged him. "Thank you so much Troy. You are the best!" She walked off.

Troy started banging his head on the lunch table. "Whoa, dude stop. You're going to injure your head!" Chad said.

"That's the point. So I can forget any memory of Alex!"

"What did he do this time?"

"He asked Gabriella on a date and now she likes him. And my chances with Gabriella are completely over."

"That little 'I'm Justin Timberlake's best friend' is going to pay."

"No Chad it's okay- wait did you just say that Alex said he was Justin Timberlake's best friend?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, that's weird. But I mean, I told her I loved her and she thought of it as some kind of joke."

"That's completely sucks."

"I know. Then she asked if the kiss was just a way of pretending. I swear I was about to like explode when I said sure."

"Why did you say sure?"

"Because, she seemed to hopeful that I would say sure. Besides I would ruin everything if I said no."

"Dude, you must really love her."

"I really do, man."

"I'll talk to you later." Troy nodded and punched knuckles with Chad.

**That night, **

Troy walked into Alex's room. "Hey man." Alex said happily.

"Hey. Just to let you know, it's okay for you to date Gabriella. We're over."

"Oh wow. Since when?"

"Um a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry man."

_Don't feel sorry for me. _"Yeah, it's okay." Troy left Alex's room and walked back into his.

"What do you mean you're not dating Gabriella, anymore?" Addie asked walking in Troy's room.

"As in, me and Gabriella are just friends." Troy replied.

"I thought you liked her."

"I thought she liked me back. But she likes Alex."

"He is so stupid."

Troy gasped. "I thought you liked Alex."

"No, I just like all the gifts he gives me. But I only have space in my heart for one big brother."

"Me too!" Sophie said running into Troy's room.

Troy smiled. "Really?" They nodded. Troy hugged them both. "I love you guys."

"I love you too Troy. Even if sometimes you act like a total airhead." Sophie said.

Troy pretended to gasp. "Airhead? Well Sophie, I guess you earned this!" Troy started tickling Sophie.

Sophie started laughing uncontrollably. Troy smiled. He never really had this much fun with his sisters in the longest time.

Alex interrupted them. "Hey man, I'm going to be going." Troy nodded sadly. Alex closed the door.

**Alex drove up to Gabriella's house. **

He got out of the car with a rose in hand. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. Ms. Montez answered the door. "Hello."

"Hi Ms. Montez. I'm Alex Bolton."

"Oh hi Alex. So nice to meet you. Why don't you come in?" Alex nodded and walked in. "Gabi, Alex is here."

"Okay I'm coming down." Gabriella walked down. She smiled at Alex. "Hey Alex."

"Gabriella, you look absolutely stunning." He smiled at Gabriella. Gabriella blushed.

"I'm only wearing jeans and a tank top."

"You really pull it off." She smiled. "Oh this is for you." Alex held out a rose for Gabriella. She smiled.

"Thank you." She turned to her mom. "I'll see you later." Ms. Montez nodded and Alex and Gabriella walked out.

**Driving up to their date, **

"Do you like mini golf?" Alex asked.

"Oh I haven't played in the longest time."

"Well, I can help you." He smiled. Gabriella smiled back. Alex got their putters and golf balls. It was Gabriella's turn and Alex walked towards her. "Here." He walked behind her and put his arms around her. He put his hands on top of Gabriella's and swung her arms to make a hole –in-one.

**Later that night, **

Gabriella and Alex went to a folk bar. It was open-mic night so Alex offered to sing. He walked on stage. "I'd like to dedicate this song to Gabriella." Gabriella blushed as everyone looked at her.

_**I shouldn't love you, but I want to  
I just can't turn away  
I shouldn't see you, but I can't move  
I can't look away**_

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to make the feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I won't sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

It's gettin' hard to  
Be around you  
Theres so much I can't say  
Do you want me to hide the feelings  
And look the other way

And I don't know how to be fine when I'm not  
'Cause I don't know how to makethe feelings stop

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let 'him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know

This emptiness is killin' me  
I wonder why I've waited so long  
Lookin' back I realize it was always there, just never spoken  
I'm waitin' here  
Been waitin' here

mmoooh

Just so you know  
This feeling's takin' control  
Of me and I can't help it  
I wont sit around  
I can't let him win now  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Just so you know  
Whoa  
Thought you should know  
I've tried my best to let go  
Of you but I don't want to  
I just gotta say it all before I go  
Just so you know  
Just so you know

"Alex, that was the sweetest song ever."

"Why don't I bring you back home?"

"Sure." Gabriella got up and went to the car.

**On the front step of the Montez's house, **

"Thanks so much Alex. You are such a sweetheart."

"You know your dad must've been a thief for stealing the sparkles in the stars and putting them in your eyes." He said cheesily.

"Hmm, that's a new one." She smiled. Alex leaned in to kiss her and Gabriella leaned in too until…

"Gabi!"

Gabriella and Alex turned their heads to see a girl who seemed to look very much like Gabriella. "Nica! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked blushing.

Nica walked up to her and hugged her tightly. "I thought I could visit." She pulled away and turned to Alex. "Oh , I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Gabriella's cousin, Nica." Nica shook hands with Alex.

Gabriella interrupted. "I'm sorry Alex. I have to get Nica situated. I'll see you at school Alex." She took Nica's hand and they walked inside her house.

"See ya." Alex said kind of sadly.

**Meanwhile,**

"You sure I should do this?" Troy said putting his hoodie on.

"You should do it if you really want to tell Gabriella how you truly feel." Addie answered.

"Fine." Troy walked out and got into his car.

**Back at Gabriella's house, **

"So who was that boy you were about to kiss?" Nica asked.

"That's Troy's cousin."

"Wait Troy? You used to have a mad crush on Troy."

"I did. But I don't know what to think about him now."

"Why?"

Gabriella sighed and sat down on her bed. "When Alex was coming to visit Troy, Troy just was I guess jealous of Alex. He started talking about a girlfriend but he never had one. He saw me and then 'bingo' I was Troy Bolton's girlfriend-."

Nica interrupted. "Aw, Troy and Gabi sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g! First, comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes Troy Jr. in a baby carriage!"

"No Nica. It's not like that. I mean it's like he's just being a pretend boyfriend to me. It's not real to me."

"How real do you want it to be?"

"What do you mean?"

"Turn around." Gabriella turned to see Troy standing on her balcony. Gabriella slowly walked to the door.

"Troy, what are you doing here?"

"I think I'll be going." Nica said.

"See you later, Nica." Troy said.

"Bye Troy."

Troy looked back at Gabriella. "There's something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"Gabriella, I feel like the greatest of fire works when I'm with you now. I mean I feel these feelings I don't usually have. I think…" Troy stuttered. "I think I love you."

"You love me?"

"Yes. I hope you love me too."

Gabriella took her hands out of Troy's grip. "Troy, I have felt that at the ski lodge. I've felt that when we sang in Twinkle Towne together. I have waited for this moment for the longest of times! But you made me wait too long. I'm not going to wait forever Troy. I'm sorry but I've moved on."

"Gabriella, but I really love you!" Troy shouted.

"Troy, stop kidding yourself." Gabriella shook her head and left. She closed her balcony door on Troy. Tears came down from Gabriella's chocolate eyes. She wasn't sure if she had down the right thing for her. She wasn't sure of anything.

Troy felt the lowest. He sadly climbed down from her balcony and back to his car.

"Gabi, what's the matter?" Nica asked walking into Gabriella's room running to her assist.

"Troy loves me. But I've moved on." Gabriella said wiping away her tears.

"It's okay Gab." Nica said slowly hugging Gabriella tightly.

**Meanwhile, **

Troy walked back into his house. He walked into Alex's room. "Hey man. I hope you're happy." He said quietly to Alex and left.

"What?" Alex asked himself.

**Author's note x**

**Aw, that's so sad. Well please review!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGiE xx**


	10. The Dinner

**Author's note x**

**OHH MYY GODD. ARE YOU KIDDING ME? MORE THAN A HUNDRED REVIEWS?! DUDE, THIS IS LIKE THE HAPPIEST THING THAT'S EVER HAPPENED TO ME SINCE HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL WAS FIRST SHOWN ON DISNEY CHANNEL!**

**The next few days, **

Gabriella was walking down the hallways to meet up with Alex.

Troy was walking up the hallways to meet up with the team. He froze inside when he saw her. He didn't know what to do.

Gabriella kept on walking towards him. As they passed they made total eye contact, but Gabriella looked away.

Troy kept on walking as he sighed.

**That night, **

"Hey Sophie." Troy said picking Sophie up in his arms. He carried Sophie with him to the kitchen. He found Alex and Mrs. Bolton talking.

"Oh hi honey." Lucille Bolton said turning her head to Troy.

Troy walked over to his mom and kissed her on the cheek. "So what's up?" Troy asked sipping water from his cup.

"Oh well Alex and I were talking about inviting Gabriella to dinner at our house." Troy spit out his water. "Troy!"

"Sorry, I'll clean it. But what were you saying about Gabriella having dinner here?"

"Oh yes. Alex said he wanted to cook and I would love to see how he cooks."

Troy thought quickly. "Um, that won't be necessary. I'll cook."

Sophie and Addie glared at him. "You're going to cook?" Addie asked.

"Why not? I mean it's pretty easy. I could just look at cook books."

"Well I don't know, Troy." Lucille started.

Alex interrupted. "Oh no, if Troy truly wants to cook, I don't want to intrude on that. Go ahead."

Lucille nodded and left. Troy walked past Alex. "I'm going to make the best fricken dinner ever."

Sophie and Addie followed Troy up to his room. Troy fell on his bed. "Troy, you can't cook. You burnt the cookies because you didn't set a timer." Sophie said.

"I just want to show him up. I've already lost a lot."

"Okay," Addie sighed. "But we're going to help you. If you do this alone you're going to burn down the house."

"Thanks guys." He smiled and opened his arms wide. Addie and Sophie ran to him and hugged him tightly. "Let's do this." They nodded as they ran to the kitchen.

**Meanwhile, **

"Wait so you want me to go on your date?" Nica asked Gabriella.

"It's not a date; I'm eating dinner with Alex and the Boltons at their house."

"Wait Troy's going to be there too."

"Yes, but I'm just going to ignore that fact."

"You love him don't you?" Gabriella ignored Nica and walked to her bathroom.

**With the Boltons, **

"Okay ½ cup of butter!" Addie yelled over the commotion in the kitchen.

"1/2 cup of butter!" Troy chanted back to Addie as he put butter in the bowl.

"3/4 pound cream cheese!" Addie yelled again.

"Cream cheese? What the hell is that?" Troy yelled back.

"Troy! Sophie is in the same room as you! Please if you don't mind, use holy words!"

"Well I'm sorry Sister Adeline, I promise not to use bad words around Sophie."

"Thank you. Now did you get the cream cheese?"

"Yeah. Here." Troy put out a cheese spray can.

"Troy, you've got to be smarter than that. Not a cheese spray can. Here." She passed Troy the cream cheese. Troy nodded and put the butter and cheese into the heating pan. "Okay Sophie, how are you doing with the mushrooms?"

"I can't believe you guys are letting me use a knife." As she said the tip of the knife made a small but painful cut on Sophie's finger. "Ow!"

"Oh Sophie." Addie said putting the kitchen towel on the counter and ran to Sophie's side. "Troy, I'm just going to get Sophie a band-aid."

"Okay." Addie nodded and walked off with Sophie. Troy was going hard at work until Alex came into kitchen.

"So how's the cooking?" He smirked.

"Fine, perfect."

"Okay, well what did you make?" He said slowly opening the oven but Troy shut it quickly.

"Um, we'll keep that a surprise. Why don't you go and get ready before Gabriella gets here."

"Fine." He walked up the stairs. Troy was relieved and sighed in stress. He got out his cell phone.

"Chad? Dude, do you have the crab yet? Well can you get here! Okay. Bye." He yelled in his cell phone. A few minutes later, Sophie and Addie came down. "Okay, we have a lot to do left."

"Okay." Sophie and Addie said in unison.

**An hour later, **

"Yes we're finished!" Troy said as Addie and Sophie put the chicken pasta on the table.

"But we don't have the crab here yet."

"Oh god, where the heck is Chad?" The door bell rang. "That should be him." Troy and Addie ran to the door. It was Chad. Troy opened the door to Chad holding a box. "Dude, where have you been?"

"Sorry." They all ran to the kitchen.

"Okay give me the crab."

"Um there's something you should know, Troy."

Troy didn't listen to him. He picked something up. "Chad, do you mind telling me why the crab is still alive?"

"See, they didn't have dead ones and they were willing to kill it in front of me! And do you think I enjoy watching things die?"

"Well just handle it from here, Chad. You can go." Chad nodded and left.

"Troy, give me the crab." Addie said.

"No, I'm not going to give you a live crab." Troy replied.

"I'm 14, not 4."

"I don't care if you're 40; I'm going to take care of this crab."

"Troy, stop being stubborn and give it to me." Addie said trying to take the crab out of Troy's hands.

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES! AHH!" Troy and Addie fell on the ground with the crab. They slowly got up but with one problem, the crab was stuck to both of their hair.

"You've got to be kidding me." Addie sighed. The door bell rang.

"Oh my god. Gabi's here. I'm going to look like a moron with this thing stuck to my head. Sophie answer the door." Sophie nodded and walked to the door. Troy turned back to Addie. "I can't eat with this thing stuck to our heads."

"Maybe we can cut our hair." Addie asked.

"No. There is no way that you are going to put scissors anywhere near my hair."

"I have another idea, then." Addie said.

**Meanwhile, **

Sophie answered the door to see Gabriella and a girl behind her. "Hey Sophie. This is Nica, my cousin." Nica waved.

"Hi. Come on in." Sophie said in her cute voice.

Gabriella started smelling the good aroma of the food. "Oh wow, that smells really good. I'm going to see what's in the kitchen."

Sophie quickly stood in front of her. "Why spoil the surprise? Why don't you guys just sit down and I'll get Alex." Gabriella nodded and sat down.

**Dinner time. **

Gabriella sat next to Alex. Nica sat right next to Gabriella. Sophie between to empty seats and Mr. and Mrs. Bolton sat on either ends of the table. "Sophie, where are Addie and Troy?" Lucille Bolton asked.

"Um, there was just a problem stuck on them." Sophie assured. "I'll check on them. Be back soon." Sophie quickly ran to the kitchen. She found Troy's hoodie over his head. He rested his head on top of Addie to hide the crab that was inside Troy's hoodie.

"This is probably the most uncomfortable thing I've ever done." Troy said.

"Guys, everyone's starting to get hungry because they are waiting for you."

"Oh, we're going to give them salad. We'll be out."

Sophie nodded and left. "Okay, I'll hold the salad and you can give them the salad." Troy nodded at Addie and they walked out with his head still rested on top of hers.

"Well here's the salad that Addie decided to help me give out." Troy said while placing salad on Mrs. Bolton's plate.

"Troy, why do you have your hoodie on top of your head?" Lucille asked.

"Oh, it's just so chilly here." Troy assured as Troy and Addie walked towards their dad. Troy placed salad on Mr. Bolton's plate.

"Troy, Adeline, why are your heads like that?"

Troy was trying to find a quick answer but Addie answered first. "Oh, we're just all in this together, Dad." She said as she and Troy gave him an assured smile. They walked to Alex's plate.

"Hey Troy. What's the dressing?" Alex asked.

"Oh caeSAR!" Troy shrieked as the crab pinched his head hardly.

"Um, we'll be back. Enjoy the salads they're delicious." Addie smiled as she and Troy walked back into the kitchen. Sophie followed.

"Dude, just get this thing off my head." Troy said as Addie already got her hair out of the crab's grip.

"Is everything okay in here?" Alex said. Troy quickly hid behind the counter. Addie tried to put the crab on the plate with it still clutching on Troy's hair.

"Yeah. Everything's fine." Addie smiled.

"Okay, well let me bring out that plate." He said pulling on the plate. Troy banged his head on the bottom of the counter. Addie pulled it back.

"No that's not necessary." Addie said sweetly. Alex pulled again.

"No, really it's fine." Troy banged his head again.

"Guys is everything going on here?" Alex and Addie turned their heads to see Gabriella, Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, and Nica.

"Oh, it's fine." Addie said as a hand from under the counter took the crab off the plate.

"Where's Troy?" Lucille asked.

"Hey guys." Troy said as he held the crab in hand.

"What is going on here?" Jack shouted.

Troy sighed and threw the crab on the plate. "You know what? Alex, you can have everything I have. My friends, my dignity, and my best friend. I'm just tired of trying anymore." Troy shook his head and ran up to his room.

Gabriella started walking after him. "I'll talk to him." Alex stopped her.

"No this is between me and my cousin." Alex said running upstairs.

**Author's note x**

**Haha, well what is Alex going to tell Troy? One more chapter left, my friends!**

**Hugs and kisses, **

**ANGEEE xO**


	11. Happy Endings

**Author's note x**

**Okay guys this is the last chapter. Aw, so sad. I absolutely loved you guys!**

Alex walked into Troy's room as he sat on his bed with his head down. Alex knocked lightly on the door. "Can I come in?"

"You might just take something from me."

"What is your problem, dude? It's like you act like I'm this big bad guy in this whole situation."

"What's my problem? What's my problem? To be truthful, Gabriella was never my girlfriend. I never dated her because she was my best friend. But when I went on that date with her, I looked at Gabriella in a whole new light. I only found her as my best friend. But now she's this beautiful girl who I can't stop thinking about. But you know when you asked her out, I don't think I've ever seen her happier. Well I mean she was really happy. But you know I guess as long as she's happy, you can have her." He looked down.

Gabriella opened the door. "Um Alex, can I have a word with Troy?" Alex nodded and left.

"Look I-." They both said. They looked down.

"You first." Gabriella said. Troy nodded.

"Look I'm so sorry for acting this way, and being this big jerk. It's just I never felt this way about someone. I had past girlfriends, sure. But I mean it's just when I see you, it's something different. Before, everyone would be like 'Dude, what's going on with you and Montez?' and I'll usually be like, 'She's _just_ my best friend." He said emphasizing on _just. _"But now when people ask me that I want to say, 'she's the most beautiful person inside and out.' Gabi, words cannot describe how I felt when I saw you when you came down those stairs the night of our date. You were beautiful. No let me rephrase that, you _are_ beautiful."

Tears came down Gabriella's face. "You're just saying that because I had makeup on and a fancy dress."

Troy wiped away a tear with his thumb. "Makeup and a fancy dress don't make me fall for a girl. If it did, I can find a cheerleader.** (A/n sorry if I offended any cheerleaders!!)** But you, Gabi, are something different from a cheerleader; you are this smart, energetic, happy-go-lucky girl. And I love you."

Gabriella smiled. "I love you so much and I want to be with you forever." **(A/n see chapter 4) **

Troy smiled back. "I thought you wouldn't say that even if you married me."

"I lied." She smiled and they both leaned in and their lips met. From behind the door, Sophie, Addie, Alex, and Nica were smiling and laughing.

"You guys can come in now." Troy said pulling away. All of them walked in.

"Now this is the happiest moment in my short life." Addie smiled.

"Why were your heads like that earlier?" Alex asked Addie and Troy.

"Long story." Troy and Addie said in unison.

"Well why don't eat dinner?" Gabriella said.

Addie, Sophie, and Troy looked at each other with un-sure looks. "Why don't we just order pizza?" Troy asked.

"Pizza's good." Sophie nodded.

"Let's go." Nica said. Jesse grabbed her hand and pulled her back.

"Actually there is something I wanted to ask you."

"Um, okay?"

"Will you go out with me?" He asked nervously.

Nica turned to Gabriella who was nodding in agreement. "I would love too." Jesse hugged her tightly. Troy and Gabriella high-five and hugged.

"God, everyone is getting together except us." Addie groaned.

"I don't even go there. You're always talking about this Randy guy and then this other Jake guy." Troy said as Addie blushed.

"Oh, you're going to talk to me about that." Gabriella smiled. Everyone walked out of Troy's room hand in hand. And they all lived happily ever after, _well for now. _

**Author's note x**

**Haha, well not the best of endings but I'm really sad to be ending this story! I loved your reviews, especially since this is the first story I've written with over 130 reviews. **

**I love guys so much!**

**Hugs and kisses forever, **

**ANGiE xO**


End file.
